iCan Work It Out
by heart of clay
Summary: Sequel to iUnderstand. Freddie has finally completed college, and has just been dumped. Spencer and Socko has developed their own alternative method to dating and relationships. Spencer just wants to be happy, and he's going to try his hardest for it.


Spencer shook awake, sweaty and tangled in blankets. He pondered where he was for a few long moments before remembering the sleeping forms beside him.

He gently peeled Socko's arm off of his chest. Sweat. Ew. There was a line of ice along his ribcage where Socko's arm had been, sweat being dried by the cool air.

The girl that was curled up in between them was a little harder to remember. Dark curls spilled over Socko's discarded arm, a small tan face smushed sleepily into the pillow.

He crawled out of bed, grabbing his boxers up off the floor. Sunlight crept in through his curtains.

Pondering his breakfast options, he crept out of the room, shutting the door gently behind him. Waffles. Waffles would be nice.

* * *

Freddie smiled sleepily at the man who snored peacefully next to him. He curled his leg around his boyfriend, pushing thoughts of final exams and job applications from his mind. For now, he could sleep.

* * *

Spencer had only started mixing waffle batter and turned the iron on to warm up when he was called to by a groggy voice from the bedroom.

"Spence…" Socko yelled, "stop making goddamn breakfast and get back in here."

He just smiled, turning the waffle iron off and putting the milk back in the fridge. Back in his room he found Cecilia straddling his best friend's thin pelvis, Socko's pale hands in sharp contrast to her tan hips where he gripped her.

There wasn't much of a choice. Morning sex or breakfast?

Spencer climbed onto the bed behind the girl, pressing himself against her back, his hands wandering over her chest. Fuck the damn waffles.

* * *

Three weeks. It had been three weeks since George broke his heart and left him with nothing.

_That's what you get for being with a guy named George_, Freddie told himself as he moped around his mother's apartment.

Shawn was back. Freddie was moving into his (their?) new apartment in a week. Their freshman year roommate promise had finally come through, nearly half a decade late. He'd been so young then.

His mom was hardly sad to see him go. "My little Fredward's all grown up!" she'd cooed when he told her he was moving out for good.

Freddie just wanted George back.

* * *

Spencer sometimes wondered how he and Socko fit so well like this. There were many girls. And a few boys. Cecilia had been so cute, so eager to have two boys loving her at once. Most of them hung around for a few weeks until the novelty wore off, until they needed to return to their clean cut American monogamy.

So he and Socko went out and found a new girl or boy to play with.

Tonight they wandered Seattle again, their last playmate having grown bored of their little ménage à trois.

Her name was Karen. She'd sat angrily on a barstool in one of their many hangouts.

"Somebody needs a good seeing to," Socko had mumbled suggestively into his ear, knowing he was looking at her too. Spencer had elbowed him in the ribs.

They'd both sat on either side of her and turned on their charm, working her name out and finally convincing her to come back to their place.

A lot of people don't want to have threesomes because they think it'll be awkward. But Spencer and Socko had it down to a science.

Karen melted in their arms once they'd finally shut Spencer's bedroom door. They both peeled her clothes off slowly, stopping to touch every inch of the beautiful and intoxicated girl.

They all moved as one in some sort of philosophical way that Spencer really couldn't be bothered with at the moment. Sometimes after sex they'd all share a cigarette or a joint, maybe crawl into the bathtub, and just talk, in some sort of weak mimicry of The Dreamers.

But sometimes, like tonight, they were too drunk for pleasant conversation, and sleep overcame them easily.

* * *

Freddie was adjusting. He went out with Shawn, who felt it necessary to pick up a British accent (mostly so he could pick up more guys), nearly every night.

He turned a lot of guys down. But he brought a few more home. None were really that promising.

One night he met two guys who were just too familiar for him to be comfortable.

* * *

Karen ditched after about a week. That was the average time, they were beginning to discover.

"I want a boy tonight," Socko said loudly, peering over the top of his laptop, as he watched Spencer sculpt.

"Don't you have work to do?" Spencer asked, attaching another screwdriver.

"Maybe…" Socko muttered, switching from his porn back to eBay. "I still want a boy though."

Spencer knew what he meant. "Alright. We should go to Capitol Hill then."

* * *

They didn't tell him their names, obviously it was too loud in the club for spoken words. But the man who held his hips behind him just felt _familiar_. He couldn't put his finger on it.

It was easy to go home with them, easy to wink at Shawn as he glided out the doors sandwiched between them.

But when they go to the lobby of the apartment building where one of them lived, he knew what was up.

"Hold… hold on," he said, pushing them away. He looked at them, really looked at them. "Spencer?"

* * *

Spencer was astounded. "Freddie? What – I… shit. I… uh… didn't realize it was you. Shit. Uh…"

Freddie stood there, confused, bewildered, until Socko finally spoke up. "Hey. I know you two seem to have some long complicated history, but I'm really horny and I want to get laid, and I've never met you before so I think we could be fine just the two of us. So can you two work this out later?"

Freddie shrugged, nodded, and Socko snatched Spencer's keys before pulling Freddie laughingly up the stairs, slapping his ass for good measure.

Spencer was left standing in the lobby, confused and alone until Lewbert crawled out of where ever he spent his free time to yell at him for loitering.

"I live here! Jesus Christ!" he shouted, stomping up the stairs. If Socko was getting laid, goddamnit, then he was too.


End file.
